


of autumn and fall(s)

by fraserwrites



Series: Lockdown Ficlets [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what else to say, Oh, SuperCorp, and a meetcute, and happy pride!!!!, it's a bookshop au, it's soft folks, kara can't control her limbs around beautiful women and who are we to blame her, support lgbt bookshops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraserwrites/pseuds/fraserwrites
Summary: Another short. A bookshop au set on a rainy autumn/fall day. Kara and Lena meet(cute).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Lockdown Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781818
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	of autumn and fall(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before autumn, meaning to post it then, and then I didn't. I thought now might be a good time, considering we are moving into the realm of Oh My God It's Too Damn Hot and I live in a country that doesn't do AC. May this be some sort of soothing, cooling ASMR-type experience for you. Sending only the best and most soothing vibes to you.
> 
> Maybe listen to a rainy noise effect while reading? Could be fun. But then, who am I to tell you what to do?

The rain pattered lightly on the street, bouncing off the pavement and catching in the amber light of the street lamps. Kara trotted lightly across the road, water splashing against the asphalt. The doormat of her favourite store was welcoming and dry under its eaves. She ducked inside the bookshop, closing the door against the early autumn evening behind her. The shop was warm and soothing against the evening's chill and Kara shrugged off her heavy coat as she greeted Nia at the cash register. She stopped to hang it up, choosing a spot below several large pride flags tacked up behind the counter.

She headed up the spiral staircase into the crooked stacks of the fiction section. The metal clanged quietly under her feet on every step, resonating through her softly. The familiar smell of old paper, dusty and reassuring, reached her as she climbed up to the second level. She brushed her fingertips along the spines of the books as she walked, heading towards her favourite armchair hidden away in the back. And there, tucked in on herself in the plush armchair wedged between overflowing shelves, was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

Her dark hair fell in a tousled sheet around her face. Kara watched, agog, as the woman swept it away with her fingertips and tucked it loosely behind her ear. It revealed a delicate pale face with long, dark eyelashes under heavy-rimmed glasses. An intense concentration was written into the furrow in her forehead, and Kara was struck with the unexpected (and probably creepy) desire to run her fingers across it to soothe it away.

Kara turned to leave the woman in peace, thankfully not caught staring. She intended to creep away, leaving her utterly undisturbed.

And immediately crashed into a stack of books.

Kara scrambled after them just as they became an avalanche. She was forced to watch as they crashed across the floor, cascading towards the woman's feet. She winced as the room slowly became quiet again, embarrassment burning red hot in her stomach, the floor awash with books.

"Kara," Nia's disembodied voice carried up the stairs, faux-admonishing. "Are you demolishing my shop again?"

Kara groaned. To her surprise, the woman across from her laughed; a light, pleasant sound. Kara glanced up at her and found two alarmingly green eyes twinkling at her from under the glasses.

"So you're the famous Kara I keep hearing about," she said, rising from her chair and smiling at her gently. She seemed both interested and amused in equal measure.

Kara rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, scratching at the bottom of her hairline. "The one who keeps destroying Nia's shop? That's me. I guess. You're a regular, then?"

The woman smiled again, offering her a few books that she'd scooped up from the floor. Their hands brushed briefly as she passed them over, and Kara felt the heat of her blush spread up to the tips of her ears.

"I'm Lena." The woman said, her smile revealing a perfect set of teeth. She paused, looking curious. "You know, it's interesting. Nia keeps saying that I should meet you. Now I know why."

"Because you really like watching first editions crash to the floor?" Kara asked lamely, still breathless with embarrassment. She tried to duck Lena's keen and studious attention by reaching to scoop up the last of the books.

"Something like that," the woman hummed. Her eyes tracked Kara for a moment, taking her in, and Kara felt her blush flame from dainty pink to firetruck red.

"Anyway, I should probably go," Kara said, juggling the books into some sort of order and placing them on a nearby table.

"Already?" Lena asked, and Kara thought that maybe she sounded a little disappointed. "Didn't you just get here?"

"Yeah, but Nia makes me buy what I break and I should probably quit while I'm ahead," she said, excusing herself, adding a gentle, self-deprecating chuckle. "But it was nice to meet you, Lena."

"Oh," Lena said, her gaze dropping for a moment to her shoes. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you too." She rustled up a smile. "See you around."

"I hope so," Kara replied, bright and genuine, and headed off between the shelves. At least this Lena couldn't see her flushed face once she was hidden in the stacks.

* * *

Later, when Lena slipped down the stairs and made for home, Nia called her over. 

"So you met Kara," Nia said, with a mischievous grin. "She's quite something, huh?"

"She's uh-" Lena swept her hair back, thinking about the blonde. "Skittish."

Nia laughed knowingly. "Yeah, she's always jumpy around pretty women."

Lena raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Oh come on, from the sound of it she knocked over a whole shelf. She only does that if she's been driven to complete distraction."

Lena shrugged, a little flush to her cheeks. "She didn't seem interested."

"No?" Nia said, grinning. "Well, she left this for you." She passed over a book with an amber cover; a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

It was a copy of the book she had been absorbed in when Kara had crash-landed. She stroked her hands across the familiar ridged spine, imagining warmth exuding from the cover into her fingertips as she bit down a smile. 

"I'd open it, if I were you," Nia prompted.

Lena flipped open the dust jacket and discovered an untidy scrawl on the flyleaf.

_I thought you might like your own copy. Sorry for disturbing you earlier. You looked peaceful._

_Kara x_

And a phone number.

She bit down a smile and ducked out into the chill of the evening, warmed by the memory of a dazzling smile and the number in the book tucked into her coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell if you want this as a longer fic? As always, I'm fraser-writes on tumblr. Stay safe and well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
